poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Where's Tino
Ryan went off to find out what Lord Scandrawf was up too and he saw Brian and Stewie Ryan: Guys? Brian: Ryan? Stewie: Ryan, Tino ran away from home. Ryan: What? Brian: I think he went off to go find you, do you know why? Ryan: No... Actually... Just before I left, he tried to tell me something. I should've listened to what he had to say. Brian: Oh... Stewie: So did you find Lord Vortech and the Villains? Ryan: Brian: Okay.. we better go find Tino and take him back home. Ryan: Sure... say Brian, Stewie do you still have the same dream? Brian: Yeah. Why? Ryan: Sci-Twi told me something. She made me realize how powerful it is just to believe. No matter how impossible things seem, a powerful enough dream will always be enough to light the darkness. If you write a letter to her, give her my thanks. He left and Brian and Stewie look happy because Ryan doesn't give into the Darkness Brian: He'll be alright, he'll won't give in. So they went off to find Tino and they saw him Tino: There's no way, I'm going to fall under your spell! And for, Ryan. There's no way he did something wrong in his adventures! Adagio: You don't believe us? Well, that's lame because he agreed so easily! Tino: So, Ryan really... Stewie: Tino! Don't be stupid! He saw Brian and Stewie Tino: Brian! Stewie! Brian: Ryan would never do that. You that as well as I do. Tino look happy because he know Ryan didn't do anything Tino: Yeah. Aria: Ahh... The truth can be most cruel, even amongst the closest of friends. After all, one never knows the secrets of another's heart. I'm sure you'll agree... Brian... Stewie... Tino... They look angry at the Dazzlings Brian: Optimus send us, Tino. Let's go home. Tino: But Ryan... Stewie: Ryan is not ready to leave yet. Tino remember what that person said Flashback has started Minion: Like right now? Theyre leaving you behind. And by the time you catch up...they'll be a different person. Flashback has ended Tino: I'm sorry, you two. But I can't go with you. Brian: Huh? Tino: Is just... I have to find him before it's too late! He ran off to find Ryan Brian: Tino! Adagio: I see that you are a Keyblade Master. Brian: Huh? How did you that me and Stewie are Keyblade Masters? Sonata: A sourse of power... A key that opens the hearts of men, of entire world... And allow one to obtain anything and everything. Such power, we find most interesting. Stewie: So... Ryan..? He really... Adagio: Under our spell? No. He did bad things in his past adventures, do you think you could join us? Both: Never! Adagio: Oh. Maybe you should hunt down Mal or Vortech. Stewie: Huh? Who's Mal?￼ Adagio: Mike's evil alternate persona. So, you don't want us to be with you. Then we should get rid of you! She open the portal and sucked Brian and Stewie to another location